


Daddy Harry

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Second Chance at Life, Daddy Kink, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Don't like. Don't read, Infantilism, M/M, Tom is 17 years old, Top!Harry, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a second chance at life, Tom Riddle, de-aged himself to seventeen years old. Together with his long time partner, thirty-five year old Harry Potter, they indulge themselves in their favourite fantasy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts), [PerfectFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectFour/gifts).



> _I have decided to gift this fic to Slayer_of_Destiny, as I LOVE her story "Second Chances"._

Tom woke up the next morning and shifted under the covers, so that he was facing his Daddy Harry, who was lying on his back asleep. 

 

He lay there staring at him for a few minutes, and then his eyes slid down Harry's sleeping form to the erection tenting the covers. 

 

Licking his lips, Tom sat up and pulled the bed covers off of Harry and crawled over and situated himself between his Daddy Harry's legs. He then took his Daddy's overly large cock in his hands and swallowed his cock right down to the root, with his chin resting against Harry's balls and his nose bedded in Harry's lovely pubic hair. 

 

He then pulled back up right to the tip, before sliding his lips back down again.  
After a few minutes Harry stirred and looked down with a smile on his thirty-five year old features at his boy's antics.  
'Having fun, Tommy?' 

 

Tom looked up at his Daddy Harry with wide brown eyes and his mouth full of Daddy's gorgeous cock.  
'Mm-hm,' Tom replied around said cock.  
Harry chuckled, sat up and pulled Tom up with him. 

 

'I wanted to finish it, Daddy.' Tom protested.  
'Later, Tommy. But for now, I want you to lie on your back.'  
Tom took the hint and laid back down on the bed, on his back. 

 

Harry then spread Tom's legs wide and held them up, with Tom's knees above his chest, while Harry took his tongue and began to lick around Tom's still sensitive hole. 

 

Tom moaned when Harry's tongue entered, and grabbed hold of his cock, as it began to harden, from Daddy Harry's administrations.  
'Please! Daddy!' 

 

Harry got up and brought his cock to rest at Tom's entrance.  
'Tell me what you want, Tommy.'  
'Please. I want you. Daddy Harry! In me.' Tom moaned. 

 

Harry smiled and lathered his large cock with lube. He then placed a tiny amount into Tom, before he slammed into his Tommy in one quick thrust.  
Tom screamed at the pain and pleasure, at being so full.  
'Fuck me Daddy! Please!' 

 

Harry chuckled again, as he pulled all of the way out of Tom's tight heat, before brutally slamming back in and hitting Tommy's prostate dead on. All the while Tom was screaming his pleasure, as his Daddy pounded him as hard as his Daddy Harry could. 

 

All too soon however, Tom began to feel the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching.  
'Please, Daddy! I want to come!'  
'Yes!' said Harry, as he began to pound even harder and faster than even Tom thought was possible. 'Come for me Tommy! Come now!' 

 

Tom screamed, 'DADDY HARRY!!!' as his orgasm was ripped from his body. His arse clenched around Daddy Harry's cock, which was still pounding inside him. Tom nearly blacked out from it all.  
Harry meanwhile continued to pound his Tommy's lovely tight hole, even through Tom's orgasm. 

 

A couple of minutes later Harry thrust in as deep as he could, before his cock exploded, coating his lovely Tommy's insides with wet warmth. Tom moaned again, as he felt his Daddy Harry's cock pulse inside him.  
'Did you like that?' Harry asked. 

 

'Yes Daddy, it as wonderful.'  
Harry smiled, as he pulled out and bent down to lick his Tommy's cum off of his chest and chin. He then kissed Tom deeply, dropping Tom's own essence into Tommy's mouth at the same time. 

 

Tom squealed as he tasted himself in his Daddy's mouth.  
Harry then sat back and pulled Tom with him into a hug.  
'I love you Tommy.'  
'I love you too, Daddy Harry.'


End file.
